1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the subject invention pertains to an advertising display device with each set of advertisements facing in a different respective direction. The apparatus is preferably used on restaurant tables, so that the advertisements or menus can be viewed by customers during their meal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Restaurant customers are a "captive" audiance for most types of advertisement media while they wait for and eat their food. It is not unusual to find on restaurant tables paper displays for soft drinks and the like, and even placemats containing information to read or puzzles to solve.
Nowhere has there been provided in restaurants an advertising display apparatus which compactly advertises the services and products of a plurality of businesses on each table. If such a devise were available, the "captive" audience would become a hugh market for products and services. Obviously, restaurant owners as well as the advertisers could greatly benefit from the use of such an apparatus.